


For Rose...Love, the Doctor

by LadyPaigeC



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas 2017 [25]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 31 Days of Ficmas, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Flirty, Fluffy, Post Doomsday, Presents, Tumblr Prompt, unwrapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 19:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPaigeC/pseuds/LadyPaigeC
Summary: The Doctor has a gift for Rose, and it's just what she's always wanted.





	For Rose...Love, the Doctor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naturalblues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturalblues/gifts).



> Written for 31 Days of Ficmas for doctorroseprompts on Tumblr (day 25 - presents)
> 
> Based on: [this picture prompt](http://natural--blues.tumblr.com/post/168122945925/naturalblues-i-saw-this-ad-and-was-like)

Rose and the Doctor walked arm in arm back to the TARDIS. 

“Did you have a nice time, love?”

Rose lifted her head from the Doctor’s shoulder and smiled up at him. “I did. It was lovely of Sarah Jane to invite us. Thank you.” 

Rose kissed the Doctor on the cheek before once again leaning against him.

“Why are you thanking me?”

Rose squeezed his arm. “I know you had somethin’ to do with it. Since you made that promise to my mum, you always make sure we spend part of the Christmas season on Earth.”

“I...you knew?”

“Of course I knew.”

“You never said anything about it.”

Rose shrugged. “I guess I was afraid if I said anything, you’d stop. An’ I appreciate it, I really do.”

The Doctor stopped walking and turned to face Rose. “Oh, Rose.” He hugged her and kissed her forehead. “I won’t stop just ‘cos you said something. It’s our own Christmas tradition.”

Rose hugged him back and relished being in his embrace.

“Now then, Rose Tyler. Where would you like to spend Christmas Eve? If you want to stay on Earth, we could go to Saint Gall, home of the largest Christmas tree in Switzerland. They need a helicopter to fly it in. Or we could go to Christmas, a little town on-”

Rose put her fingers on his lips. “I wanna spend Christmas Eve at home. Jus’ the two of us.”

The Doctor beamed at her. “Brilliant! That fits in with my plans for your present anyway.” He grabbed her hand and towed her toward their blue, police box. 

Rose laughed at his exuberance and skipped after him.

He burst through the doors into the console room and began his dematerialization dance around the console. “How about you pick us up some hot cocoa in the galley and meet me in the library? I’ll send us into the vortex and then collect your gift.”

As he lapped passed her, Rose caught him about the waist and kissed his cheek. “Library it is. See you in a few.” She stepped back and watch him for a few seconds. Shaking her head in amusement, she left to fetch their hot chocolate.

Fifteen minutes later, Rose was seated on the couch by a crackling fire in the library. She had her legs tucked under her, was snuggled under her favorite fuzzy throw, and sipped at her hot chocolate. She heard the door creak open and turned to offer one to the Doctor. 

Her jaw dropped. 

She placed her cup off to the side and stood to face him. Her eyes raked over him and she felt her face heat up. 

“Merry Christmas, Rose!”

The Doctor was wearing nothing but a smile and a long, red ribbon. It wrapped around him mummy-style from thigh to waist with one part looped over his shoulder. She could just make out the bow tied at his lower back. Rose glanced up at his smirking face.

“See something you like?”

Rose cleared her throat. “Maybe. I...I haven’t examined the package properly.”

“Well, have at it.” He put his hands on his hips and puffed out his chest.

Rose walked closer, her eyes following the single strand up and across his chest. She circled behind him and followed it down his back. She smiled at the big, jaunty bow and a gift tag dangling from it. She leaned over to read it. _“For Rose...Love, the Doctor.”_ She made her way once again to stand in front of him.

“Well?”

“You suck at wrapping.”

His face fell, “Oh, you don-”

“Look how much you left exposed.” She ran her finger over his abs leaving quivering muscles in her wake. “Tsk. Tsk. Now, I know exactly what I’m getting.” 

She licked her lips and glanced down. Sure enough another part of him was starting to make its presence known. Her grin widened. 

The Doctor was struggling to control his breathing. “Are you...not happy with your gift?”

“I never said that.” Rose leaned up on her toes and kissed him. “Don’t you know? You’re all I’ve ever wanted.”

His eyes crinkled at the corners with his smile. “Um, well then, wanna unwrap your gift?”

“Absolutely.” 

Biting her lip, she reached around his back to the bow and tugged.


End file.
